headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Gothic: Requiem
"Requiem" is the eighteenth episode of the supernatural drama series American Gothic. It was directed by Lou Antonio with a script written by Shaun Cassidy. It is the final aired episode of the series and was originally broadcast on CBS on Thursday, July 11th, 1996 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on the American Gothic: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Final aired episode of the series. * This is the fourth and final episode of American Gothic directed by Lou Antonio. Lou Antonio is also an actor known for playing many roles including Lokai, the half-white/half-black faced alien from the "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" episode of Star Trek. * Actor Jim Antonio is the brother of director Lou Antonio. Nepotism! That's called Nepotism, dammit! Allusions * Lucas Buck makes reference to the Hardy Boys in this episode. This is a reference to Frank and Joe Hardy, the main characters from The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries TV series, which aired from 1977 to 1979. American Gothic creator Shaun Cassidy played the role of Joe Hardy on the series. Quotes * Merlyn Temple: Well, at least you're alive. And since I helped bring you back, you're going to do the same for Caleb. * Lucas Buck: Are you suggesting that we had a deal. * Merlyn Temple: Yes. * Lucas Buck: News to me. * Merlyn Temple: Look I don't have time for your games, Lucas. Gail is pregnant with your child. * Lucas Buck: So? That's just a little insurance policy, case the boy don't go my way. An heir and a spare. * Merlyn Temple: The heir is about to eliminate the competition. .... * Caleb Temple: I smell a ghost. * Merlyn Temple: You don't have to be this way. You have a choice. * Caleb Temple I think I smell a sermon too. * Merlyn Temple: I'm your sister, Caleb. I'm just as big a part of you as Lucas is. * Caleb Temple: You are nothing but ashes. I'm tired of your preaching. I'm tired of your white dress and I don't want to see you no more. So why don't you just go somewhere and decompose. * Merlyn Temple: Caleb, what are you doing? * Caleb Temple: Taking what's mine. And if you just try to stop me, you might die twice. .... * Merlyn Temple: What's happened with my brother? * Lucas Buck: Notice a little change have you? Now why don't you help me out of here and I'll explain everything over a cup of java? * Merlyn Temple: I want you to die. * Lucas Buck: You may get your wish, Merli-ann. But what you seem to have forgotten is that Caleb will just pick up the sword. If he hasn't already. * Merlyn Temple: His behaviour is changing. * Lucas Buck: And I'm only sick. Imagine how charming he'll be after I suffocate. Get me out Merli. I get healthy and Caleb will turn around. But if I die, you'll see a monster in that child like you've never known before. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1996 television episodes